MASK
by Ramboochan
Summary: Tidak ada yang bisa menipuku, bahkan cadar sekalipun./Intelejen!Boboiboy/Buronan!Fang


Boboiboy menahan nafas. Lagu yang menghentak diantara para manusia pecinta alkohol mengisi penuh ruangan. Ia tidak yakin dapat mendengar suara orang yang dicarinya dengan mudah di tempat seperti ini.

Mesir memang bukan tempat yang tepat. Salah satu bar ternama menjadi tempat singgahnya seorang bandar narkoba incaran CIA. KoKoCi mengirimnya kemari untuk misi yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah sendirian. Sambil memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menyelinap, Boboiboy duduk dibangku sambil meneguk koktailnya.

Manik madunya menelusuri para pengunjung, mencari-cari sesuatu untuk dijadikan penyamaran. Sosok gadis pembawa minuman datang kepadanya. Tersenyum dibalik kain tipis yang menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Nampan berisi gelas kosong diletakkan diatas meja. Bartender tampan mengendikkan bahu dan bergerak cepat menyingkirkan nampan itu dari hadapan Boboiboy.

Jari lentik menyentuh telapak tangan yang menganggur. Menggenggamnya lalu membawa tangan itu untuk menyentuh bahunya.

"سيد (tuan)," panggilnya pelan.

Boboiboy membalas tatapan mata memabukkan dari gadis mesir itu. "نعم فعلا(ya)."

"هل تمانع لو كنت أجلس معك(apa kau keberatan kalau aku duduk denganmu?)"

"لا(tidak)."

Boboiboy membiarkan gadis itu menggodanya dengan pergerakan tangan ditubuhnya. Tanpa membalas, Boboiboy menikmati saja sampai gadis itu mulai bermain diselangkangannya.

"انتظر(tunggu)," ujar Boboiboy mendadak. Ia menggenggam tangan sang gadis dan membawanya pergi ke toilet perempuan. "هنا افضل(di sini lebih baik)."

Boboiboy tersenyum, masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet dengan satu jari telunjuk menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Manik madunya menatapku. "Ssstt. Jangan ikut."

* * *

**Mask**

**#eleficsoflove**

_**Kalau diizinkan, aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke luar angkasa sekali pun.**_

Catatan:

Boboiboy (24)

Fang (22)

Yong Pin (Komputer Ejo Jo)

* * *

Sudah lebih dari 3 bulan Boboiboy mengejar pria yang menyebut dirinya bayangan. Ying dan Yaya berada di Hongkong selama 3 bulan pula, mengawasi gerak-gerik para anak buah sang bayangan.

Boboiboy tidak pernah bohong soal perasaannya. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Ochobot terus menerus memberinya laporan 24 jam. Jangan lupakan Gopal yang selalu siap sedia dengan pesawat jet kalau-kalau Boboiboy harus pindah negara.

Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti jalan pikir KoKoCi. Sudah sekitar 5 negara ia kunjungi hanya untuk mengikuti pria itu. Sayangnya perintah penangkapan tidak pernah turun.

Tidak. Bukannya tidak mau diturunkan. Memang tidak bisa turun karena Boboiboy tidak pernah bisa menyentuh atau mendekati Fang.

"Fang."

Manik madu Boboiboy menerawang jauh ke padang pasir yang luas. Matahari yang mulai naik menghangatkan tubuhnya setelah diselimuti sejuknya AC. Ditemani secangkir kopi susu, Boboiboy menikmati _sunrise_ yang begitu cepat.

Boboiboy menutup matanya, menghirup udara pagi hari di Mesir yang tandus.

Ia berbalik, meletakkan cangkir kosongnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Kantung kertas yang penuh karena baju berbahan tipis tergeletak begitu saja disamping kasur.

"Bodoamat…"

* * *

Fang masuk ke dalam bar. Senyumnya menyapa hangat beberapa pengunjung yang mengingatnya dengan baik. Beberapa kecupan—baik langsung mau pun tidak langsung—turut dilayangkan olehnya dengan santai. Manik merahnya mengedip sebelah tiap kali perempuan cantik masuk kepenglihatannya.

Dengan beberapa anak buah di belakangnya—termasuk Sai dan Shielda—ia berjalan santai membelah alutan manusia. Ia tidak keberatan pula dengan beberapa orangnya di tiap sudut ruangan mengawasi bar dan memastikan tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan dan mengancam nyawa bosnya.

"Hai, Fang. Sedih sekali tidak ada Kaizo di sini," ujar pria berambut hijau.

Fang duduk perlahan di samping pria itu. "Kak Kaizo mempunyai banyak hal untuk dikerjakan, Ejojo."

"Tentu saja. Bos manis pasti punya tempatnya sendiri."

"Aku sudah terima uangmu tadi siang. Mau kukirim kemana barangnya?"

"Yong Pin," panggil Ejojo pada pria berambut biru dibelakangnya.

"Iya, Tuan?"

"Beri tahu Sai kemana mereka harus mengirim."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Selesai. Kau tidak perlu takut apa pun. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu tambang fosfat di sini?"

Fang meneguk segelas bir murah. "Tentu. Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang berusaha memenangkan hati putri pemiliknya. Kalau jadi, aku pastikan kau akan mendapat akses ke seluruh Mesir. Kau tahu, mereka punya pengaruh besar di dunia bawah."

"Dasar pengusaha bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Mereka bodoh kalau ikut campur dengan urusan bawah tanah. Maksudku, hey, bukankah sudah cukup bermain dengan mineral."

"Tidak ada manusia yang pernah puas dengan satu hal, Fang."

Seorang gadis dengan nampan berisi koktail datang mendekati mereka. Shielda reflek menghalanginya. Menatap dan mengeksplorasi gadis itu sebelum mengizinkannya mendekati Fang.

"Tunggu, Shielda, jangan geledah dia." Fang mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memberi gestur untuk pergi. Ia berdiri, meluruskan kemeja ungunya yang sedikit kusut dan mendekati sang gadis.

Manik madu yang dilingkupi warna hitam pekat menatap intens Fang.

"هل تريد ان تكون محادثة معي(apakah kau mau mengobrol denganku?)" tanya Fang.

"بسعادة(dengan senang hati)"

Fang tersenyum kecil, merangkul pinggang gadis itu dan membawanya menjauh dari sofa yang penuh dengan orang penting. Ia berjalan menelusuri bar, membisikkan beberapa pertanyaan berupa nama, umur, atau bahkan alkohol macam apa yang ia suka.

Fang membawanya ke ruang kerja manajer bar. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, sang manajer pergi ke ruang sebelah dan memberikan kunci ruangannya kepada Fang.

Fang berusaha membuka cadar gadis itu namun ditepis dengan halus. Gadis itu menahan jarak dengan tangan memegang dada Fang. Manik madunya masih setia menatap Fang.

Baru saja Fang ingin mencium gadis itu, sang gadis mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Jari lentik itu bergerak cepat menyibak rok panjang dan mengambil pistol dipaha dalamnya yang ia ikat dengan baik. Ujung pistol menyentuh dahi Fang yang tertutup poni ungu gelap. Fang tertawa, menggenggam laras pistol itu dan meremasnya kuat.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Fang.

"لا استطيع فهمه(aku tidak mengerti)"

"Boboiboy, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menipuku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku membuatmu mendesah, ok?"

"Serahkan dirimu, Fang…"

"Kenapa kita harus membahas ini sekarang? Aku merindukanmu."

"Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah kita ke KoKoCi, Fang. Tolong…biarkan aku membawamu."

Fang memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak."

"Kali ini saja, dengarkan permintaanku."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku tidak pernah mendengarkanmu."

"Untuk yang kali ini saja. Kumohon dengan sangat. Aku tidak sanggup menembakimu atau menangkap dan membawamu ke media, Fang. Kalau kau menyerahkan diri, akan kupastikan seluruh anak buah dan Kaizo aman."

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihanmu."

Boboiboy duduk lemas diatas sofa sementara Fang berdiri bersandar pada meja kokoh. Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Boboiboy dalam balutan pakaian tipis mirip _saree_ menangkup wajahnya tanpa melepaskan cadar berwarna biru muda.

"Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan ini, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy mendongak dan mendapati alis sedih Fang.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu berada dalam misi seperti ini."

"Aku sudah siap mati kapan pun, Fang. Itu sumpahku. Tapi, aku tidak berharap aku harus mati ditangan anak buahmu. Kalau pun aku harus mati, aku ingin itu kau yang melakukannya."

"Aku meninggalkanmu jauh di sana agar bisa membuatmu hidup, Boboiboy. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Tidakkah kau mengerti itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu?! Aku sudah lebih dewasa dan aku mengerti apa yang benar dan salah!"

"Percuma. Biarkan aku bersama hidupku yang sekarang. Kau keluarlah dari organisasi sampah itu dan jalani hidup normal sebagai warna negara lain."

"Mungkin aku bisa membiarkan anak berusia 12 tahun pergi bersama kakaknya untuk menjalani pekerjaan kotor. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan pria berusia 22 tahun menghancurkan sisa hidupnya dengan kakaknya yang bodoh."

_DOR_

Boboiboy terbelalak. Sebuah peluru melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa ia sadari, tudungnya telah robek.

"Fang."

"Keluar atau kubunuh kau."

"FANG!"

_DOR_

Boboiboy mengambil senjata lain yang ia selipkan didada palsunya. Ia melompat dan bersembunyi dibalik sofa.

_DOR_

Sebuah peluru menembus meja mahal dibelakang Fang. Fang mendengus. "Kau serius mau menangkapku tidak, sih?"

"Aku maunya kau menyerahkan diri!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan nurut pada abang di kedai coklat lagi, Boboiboy. Turuti aku atau aku memaksamu menurutiku."

"Tidak keduanya!"

Boboiboy serius. Ia menembak kaki Fang tapi Fang dengan gesit menghindar. Ia berdiri diatas meja lalu meloncat turun untuk bersembunyi. Ia mengisi ulang pistolnya dan membalas tembakan Boboiboy yang bertubi-tubi.

Suara tembakan berhenti. Fang sedikit miris dengan meja yang sudah bolong-bolong.

"Aku tidak tahu seorang penembak jitu bisa meleset berkali-kali," ujar Fang.

_Klik_

"Entahlah. Mungkin hati kecil abang ini tidak mengizinkannya untuk membunuh adik kecilnya."

Fang membalik meja, kembali menembak lalu merayap diatas lantai kayu. Boboiboy berdiri dan melompati sofa. Ia menendang pistol dan menginjak tangan Fang. Menyeringai, Fang menarik Boboiboy jatuh dan mengurungnya dalam kukungan tangannya.

"Pistol ini bukan untukmu, bang."

Fang melempar pistol Boboiboy dan menatap intens manik madu.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Imbang seperti biasa," ujar Boboiboy pelan.

Boboiboy menjedukkan kepalanya ke kepala Fang. Ia berdiri kemudian, menduduki punggung Fang dan menarik tangan Fang ke belakang.

"Kumohon."

"BOS!"

Boboiboy membelalak. Sai masuk dengan wajah murka. Secarik kertas ia selipkan kekepalan tangan Fang. Ia berdiri, berlari cepat menuju jendela

_DOR_

Sebuah peluru menembus betisnya. Boboiboy meringis, ia melompati jendela yang berada di lantai 3 tanpa ragu.

"JANGAN KEJAR!" bentak Fang. Sai mendekati Fang, membantu bosnya berdiri.

Fang menatap kosong jendela yang terbuka lebar. Barang-barang yang berantakan tidak ia pedulikan. Rasa perih ditangan dan pinggangnya yang tergores peluru menghilang begitu saja. Ia membuka kepalan tangannya, kertas berisi deretan nomor terpampang jelas dan bersih.

Fang tersenyum kecil.

"Bisa-bisanya…"

* * *

End

Lanjut? Lanjut.


End file.
